Sweet Disposition: A Dream
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: the next installment of my multi-fic series based on that wonderful song by the temper trap. Roy still has nightmares years after the promised day, and Riza deals with the aftermath. just alittle fluff for your day, please R


hey there! ive decided to make my sweet disposition fic a mulit-fic series, since this one is something of a hinted crossover (that will get stronger later)

anyway, i hope you enjoy it regardless!

i dont own anything but the storyline!

* * *

A dream

Gwen mustang swung her legs over the side of her warm bed and quietly slipped off, careful not to wake her little brother William. She padded silently though the sleepy house towards her parents room, were she knew she would be comforted. As she approached the large ornate doors that lead to her parents, she heard voices.

"they're awake?" she whispered to herself.

"Roy! Roy, Roy, look at me! Everything's okay!" her mother's voice, muffled slightly by the door, was loud and panicky.

"Riza! Riza NO! no, Riza!" her fathers voice, usually soothing, was tense, distraught.

"its okay, Roy. Its okay. Your okay."

"oh, Riza, thank god…"

"Another nightmare?" they were whispering now, probably remembering the other inhabitants of the house (though still unaware that one of them stood outside the door, clutching her stuffed rabbit)

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you, go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"it was a mix…between Ishbal and the promised day.."

Gwen had heard those two phrases before, but only in hushed conversations, and quiet whispers when they thought she couldn't hear.

"Roy, the promised day was 7 years ago. Your safe now. I'm safe now. You have two beautiful children who are growing more everyday, and love you so much."

"I know Riza, but I cant get that image of you lying in a pool of your own blood out of my head.."

Gwen pulled the stuffed bunny to her chest and stifled a gasp between its fluffy ears.

"Do you need to touch the scar again , love? I'm alive, you saved me! You brought me back. I'm yours, your mine. You know that."

"I saved you? I brought you back? But the price I paid…those lives I used…"

"yes, Roy. You saved me. Just focus on that, nothing else."

"I love you so much, Riza."

"Roy, i-" she was interrupted by a soft thump resonating from just outside the doors. The two war-heroes looked at each other with dawning horror, and whispered simultaneously.

"Gwen."

The ebony haired girl sat on the ground, confusion consuming her thoughts.

'What did they mean, daddy brought mommy back? From where? And the people he used? What do they mean? What is Ishbal and the promised day?'

"Gwen, honey…" the little girl hadn't even noticed her mother opening the doors and crouching next to her, father following closely behind.

"what's daddy talking about, mommy? I don't understand!" the former sniper scooped up her daughter and carried her over to the large bed she shared with her husband.

"Gwen, my darling, there is something I need you to hear. This happiness we enjoy hasn't always been this way. Some things has to happen to achieve the peace we now enjoy with our neighbors, and within the country. I need you to accept that there are some things that you wont understand just yet, and your father and I need you to be patient, and we promise we will explain everything as soon as your old enough, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Gwen said sleepily. "Daddy, can you take me back to bed?"

Roy smiled, cradling one of his most precious treasures. "of course, little flame. I love you more than anything, you know!"

"No you don't, daddy…." The little girl rubbed on of her eyes "you love mommy more than anything, and besides, peter loves me more than you."

"Peter? PETER WHO?!" the fuehrer demanded, but the sleepy toddler put a finger on her fathers lips.

"shhh, daddy, you'll wake William! Peter parker, he goes to my playgroup, and he shares the blocks with me everyday. He says one day, he'll marry me." Riza stifled her giggles as her husband carried their daughter back to her bedroom, eyes widened with dawning horror.

When the fuehrer re-entered his bedroom, his wife was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring absently at her hands.

"Riza? Whats wrong?"

"Did I handle that well? Do you think she understands? God, she'll think Im a monster! Im not fit to be a mother!" she ended the short panic by burying her head in her hands, trying not to let the tears escape.

"That's what your worried about? Riza, you handled that perfectly, im sure she understands. Shes our daughter, after all. Shes a smart little flame." Riza smiled at her husband's endearment of their daughter. "She will understand when we tell her, you are the best mother to those children possible, so don't you dare doubt yourself." He took her into his arms and guided her back under the covers.

After a few moments of silence, Riza whispered in a low, sensual voice.

"what exactly would you do to me if I was doubting myself?"

"well, I think I might have to open your eyes a little." His voice was husky, inviting.

"and how exactly would you do that?"

"your about to find out."

And that was the best night of sleep and _other_ things that Roy could remember.

_I think I need to track and kill a parker kid. I had a dream he married my little flame!_

_Good morning to you, too, Roy. Put on a pair of pants, would you?_

* * *

what did you think? i liked it, having really enjoyed the amazing spiderman, i hope you dont get mad that i used my creative licence alitle :D

anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned. im almost finished writing it all, just gotta get it typed and uploaded.

anyway, till next time!

much love always,

sweetstrawberrysmiles x


End file.
